War of NI
War of NI( March, 3, 2007 to January, 17, 2008) A Short Victory (March, 3, 2007 to March, 10, 2007)- Under the command of the Hollowed Knight(DarkHeart), and under orders from the 1st High Paladin(Valdr) to defeat the KoN army, the BHS armies launched a surprise attack on the KoN armies. KoN, thinking the BHS would not put up a fight, were caught unaware, and lost an estimated 2/3 of their attacking armies, with the BHS losing approximately 1/5 of theirs. The BHS Empire believed they had beaten the mighty KoN forces. The High Paladin called for a party because of their victory. However that was not so, the Hollowed Knight warned the High Paladin that they had only won the battle not the war, The High Paladin told the Hollowed Knight it was not his place to judge him, and also said KoN would end their attack after seeing how bad their armies were destroyed. The truth of the matter was that the KoN army that was attacked, was only their parties, which made up only 1/10 of the KoN armies. When the BHS attack reports got back to the KoN Leadership, the ruling KoN Dictator, IamAwesome, become enraged, 'how dare a smaller group like the BHS attack my mighty army'. He declared a holy war, and launched 3/5 of his remaining armies to crush the BHS once and for all. Fall of the 1st and Rise of the 2nd (March, 10, 2007 to May, 3, 2007) - The BHS victory party was cut short, once the High Paladin got word of the new attacks on the way, and he sent forward his armies and the Hollowed Knight into battle. When the KoN army arrived, the BHS armies where waiting. After the next few battles the BHS had lost almost 4/5 of its defending forces, with the KoN losing 9/10 of their attacking force. The BHS was on the ropes, and the Hollowed Knight told the High Paladin that defeat was possible, that the BHS armies were fighting as hard as they could for their home land, but the KoN army was bigger, and had reinforcements on the way from their empire. Hearing this, the first High Paladin fled, as his armies, him lands and his Kingdom were about to be destroyed. The BHS Empire was shocked, and ready to surrender. However the Hollowed Knight would not hear it, and he claimed the Throne for himself and become the 2nd High Paladin, he also made doomfist the new Hallowed Knight. He then sent this message to the KoN Dictator, IamAwesome, "I am Dark Heart, the new High paladin of the BHS Empire. If you want this empire gone so bad, come and destroy us yourself you coward! For we are the BHS. We are proud, and will fight until we can hold our swords no more, we fight for the right to live, and to make sure cowards like you are destroyed!" Then the High Paladin sent this message to his soldiers, and to the people he then protected "Hold on for your life, All we feel is so far from alive, The damned are done believing, The cursed can dream no more, So hold on for your life, Because only the strong survive. LONG LIVE THE BROTHERHOOD OF STEEL!". This message to his people has become one of the few BHS mottoes/quotes to be accepted. The KoN Dictator laughed at the message from the new High Paladin and told his field commander to destroy them. However this was not the end, in that battle, the BHS army out numbered 3:1, surrounded on all sides, and with not even a fool's hope of wining, met the KoN on the field and attacked any KoN that dared to stand in their way to victory. At the end of the battle, the BHS had lost only 1/12 of their remaining army, with the KoN losing an estimated 3/5. The KoN, for the first time in their empire History, was forced to retreat back to their inner empire. IamAwesomme, being forced to retreat, and having lose so bad became very aware of the fact that the BHS empire was not to be taken lightly. Even more importantly, the KoN started to doubt if they could win this war. The ARX (May, 3, 2007 to August, 18, 2007) - At this time the war had been going on for almost 5 months, with no sign of end. The war torn BHS was almost at its end of troops, supplies, and stamina. However they and their new High Paladin, was ready to fight to the death for their ideas, people and land. The KoN had taken a beating, and was confused on what to do next. However, the BHS was not doomed to lose this war. The ARX Meta, which was a coalition of smaller alliances, that worked together headed by a council to help protect one another, had been defending their land from KoN for many months on separate fronts. The KoN had never declared war, but had often forcibly stole from them with strategic raids. With the start of the War of NI, the raids had gotten smaller, and smaller, until finally few if any came at all. The ARX knowing better than that the KoN would just stop their raids, began to look for the reason why the KoN raids had stopped. Then they came across the war torn BHS Empire. They asked for a diplomat from their nation to go to the BHS empire and talk. The new High Paladin agreed to speak with them. So the ARX sent their diplomat, FireSpider to the BHS empire. The ARX Diplomat could not believe what he was told, that this little Empire, had held fast under attack from the KoN empire for 5 months, and was going to keep on fighting them. He sent back word to the ARX council, and within the next 48 hours, they offered the BHS membership in the ARX meta. The ARX council believed that if the helped the BHS defeat the KoN they would 1, pay back KoN for all of the raids and 2, work to destroy the KoN, making the ARX the new Superpower. The BHS accepted, and we became the ARX-BHS. For the next 3 months the BHS defend its land, rebuilt its armies, cities, leadership, and empire. Once all that had progressed greatly, the new ARX-BHS launched its first real attack back at KoN. KoN Downfall (August, 18, 2007 to January 17, 2008) - At this time, the war had been going on for roughly 8 months, IamAwesome had began launching random attacks on the BHS border, however none of those attacks made a return to his people. Plus on the other hand, the PD(Purple Dragons) began to intensely hammer the KoN defenses. Also, the KoN people began to blame the KoN dictator, IamAwesome, for all their loses. They no longer felt like they could fully trust him, as he had promised to end the war within 1 month, but he had not and on top of that, they were now under attack from PD and because finally he had caused the loss of 3/5 of the KoN armies. He had rebuilt the army back up in the last 3 months, so he had only lost about 1/5 now, but his people still did not want to hear that. Then, all hell broke lose. On the border of the KoN empire, their armies came under mass-attack. Word came to the KoN leader, that a large army was in the KoN empire, and had destroyed the KoN army at the border. IamAwesome began to believe that the BHS had finally began their invasion, an move he was waiting for, he ordered his counter attack. However, when he and his army got to the battle field, he found that the army in front of him was not just BHS's, but also the ARX Armies as well. He was so shocked, he could not make any orders when the BHS-ARX armies began their attacks. He managed to retreat, but the damage was done. Over the next few months ARX-BHS destroyed the KoN Armies when every they were found. Then on January, 17, 2008 the KoN surrendered to the ARX. The BHS had final claimed Victory, and won there Place in history.